DEAR STICK: CONTEST
by TigerlilyXGreystream
Summary: THE MOST DISTURBING THING U MAY EVER READ. CREATED BY BOTH TIGERLILY


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS BUT IF I DID I WOULD PUBLISH THIS…… WOOT!!!!!!! NO FLAMERS……. THIS IS PURE FACKNESS BUT WHO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN……..**

**Warriors:DEAR STICK  
**

Plot: jaypaw falls in love with lionpaw. lionpaw gets murdered by squirrel flight. hollypaw helps jaypaw in his time of need. jaypaw falls in love with hollypaw but hollypaw is already together with sandstorm. jaypaw heartbroken goes to leafpool for help. leafpool gives jaypaw advice on how to find someone. Then following leafpools advice, jaypaw finds love with mouse fur. After a few moons, mouse fur leaves jaypaw for hawkfrost. What will jay paw do next.

**JAYPAWS STICK/JOURNAL THINGY**

2 moons 1 sunrises in 3rd year

Dear stick,

I have been felling odd these few days, for some weird reason I love lionpaw, my brother, I know its wrong but it feels so right. Oh well I will write later stick.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 moons 5 sunrises in 3rd year

Dear stick,

OMG, I DID IT, I ASKED LIONPAW OUT, AND HE SAID YES, HE SAID HE LOVED ME TO, OMG THIS IS AWESOME, WELL G2G MEET HIM FOR OUR DATE.

BYE STICK.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 moons 10 sunrises in 3rd year

Dear stick,

We did it the one thing that makes us together for ever, we mated tonight, I cant believe it, we will be together for like ever. It was the best thing I have ever felt……. IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!, bye stick love u but not as much as him

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 moons 20 sunrises in 3rd year

Dear stick,

I can't believe lionpaw was killed, by our own mother. Just because we were together, and guess what's even worse, I am going to have his kits, sobb

Goodbye one and only lover

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 moons 0 sunrises in 3rd year

Dear stick,

I can't believe it I have fallen in love again with holly paw, oh and I had my kits, there names are tallkit, squirm kit, wormkit, fartkit, sexualintercoursekit, and masturbation kit. I love the names arn't they adorable. And I love holly paw she helped me name them, I am going to ask her out. Byes stick got to feed them kits that's all they do.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 moons 2 sunrises in 3rd year

Hey stick, I am dead inside, can u believe it all over again ,hollypaw is with sandstorm and I refuse to feed my kits now because I don't want to care anymore, screw the world, holly paw took over caring for them. Well I am going to go kill myself so bye.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 moons 4 sunrises in 3rd year

Sticky poop poo face piece of twoleg vajaj, mother trucker face full a cockas grayness mess beep beep beep beep…..

Ok well leafpool read u and saved me from death and told me how to get in a good relation ship so maybe I will survive…. Bye biotch

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3moons 56 sunrises in 3rd year

Stick 1 sorry, found love again, love ya mouse fur…..

Bye

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5 moons 10 sunrises in 3rd year

Stick,

Well it happened again goodbye world wait I shouldn't have written that well yeah I don't know what I will do know since mouse fur left me for hawkfrost.

Bye

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What will happen next?**

**You the viewers will decide.**

**Comment with Your Ideas and both me and Tigerlily will choose the 3-5 of the winners.**

**U can also vote when we get enough comments for your favorite on our profile. THNX FOR READING……. Hope your mind was raped.**


End file.
